In Too Deep - A Joker x Harley FanFic
by creepitreal
Summary: Sasha (O.C.) is from a small town, after moving to Gotham City she meets some interesting characters, and is greeted by various opportunities. Who will she befriend? Who will she betray? This is a twist story, involving Arkham Asylum as its main setting, with O.C. (original characters), and some Batman characters. Smut. Adventure. Drama. Also f x f content.
1. Chapter 1

In Too Deep

A Joker fan fiction

by creepitreal (Sarah Dancer)

Chapter 1.

Walking into the doors of Arkham Asylum I felt an instant fear of panic. I was the "new girl." The new doctor. Here to deal with the most insane of the insane. Yeah, I had my credentials, aced my psych classes - but could anything REALLY prepare me for this much whack in one shack? The only reason I accepted the offer; well moved here at all is due to my lack of employment. I had been waiting tables too long back home and got tired of it. I had a degree and wanted to do something with it and make something of myself. Sadly, being from a small town, I didn't have many opportunities. Not like the ones I'd get in a much larger city - and definently not like the ones you'd find here in the outskirts of Gotham City. The main attraction of Arkham of course, was the "Clown Prince of Crime", the one and only Joker. I had read, scanned, looked over, and did really anything possible to absorb his file details into my brain. Was it possible to help him? I had to remind myself that was is my field. Psychology is what I was good at, and no matter what I had to try to help. Clouded by my thoughts I accidentally ran into someone, darting my gaze over to them. It was a guard. "Watch where you're going lady!" He screeched. His voice sounded like someone scratched their fingers on a chalkboard. I nodded apologetically as he continued down his way to well, wherever he was going. _I didn't realize people would be so damn on edge here_ , I thought. _But then again, this is a psych ward...kinda gotta be on your toes at all times._ I sighed, walking further down to the main administrative office.

 _Knock, knock._

The receptionist looked up from her desk and saw me at the door, I smiled and she waved me inside. I didn't like to just wander into places univited, that and thought the door might have been locked to be honest.

"Hello!" She smiled. "You must be the new doctor? Uh...oh! Misses Clark." I didn't understand how someone could be so damn cheery in a place like this, of illness, and despair. I'm a psychologist and even I'm not that cheery. To each their own I guess. I nodded and smiled, reaching my hand out to shake hers.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." She nodded at me. My eyes began to wander around.

"Ma'am is the adminstrator here?" I asked.

"She just stepped out for lunch, so I'll be the one giving you your name badge and your key codes that is yours, and yours only to get into doors, etc." She smiled back at me. I guess this wasn't something she normally did, getting to be in charge. She went to the filing cabinet that read "EMPLOYEES" on the front in large permanent marker on a placard. She spun back around with a badge in one hand, and a small piece of paper in the other.

"So this," she began as she handed me my name badge, "is your name badge of course. And this," she handed me the small paper, "are your key codes. You pick ONE key code, let us know which, so we have it in your file. You will use that code to access rooms, for therapy. As well as medication cabinets, and the like. You do not share this code with ANYONE, especially not the patients. That's actually how our last doctor - the one your replacing got fired. Her and Mr. Joker were infatuated with one another and she tried to let him escape. We CANNOT let that happen. These people are in here for a reason. Do you understand?" I looked at her, she was dead serious. I knew I was taking someone's place, but Dr. Quinzel? Damn...I made note to be on my toes at all times. It made sense though, working with people who were not only mentally insane, but criminally crazy? Required carefulness AND attention to detail. I took the piece of paper from her, and scanned it over reading the codes. I tried to find one I could remember the easiest.

K3P01QWR

K3RT190YP

K3FF011LW

I noticed each one started with K3, why I had no idea. I assumed a full keybad was on each door, and medication cabinent. I went ahead and chose the last code, it seemed easiest to remember.

"What if I forget my code?" I questioned while handing her the paper back.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Just remember one really important thing," she began, "Your badge, has a system installed into it."

I looked totally lost now. My badge has a system installed into it? It looks like a normal badge? I looked down at the badge in my hand turning it over.

"This system, is an emergency alert system. You ONLY use it in the case of emergency. If you cannot reach a door, a guard, or remember your code in the case of an emergency there is a SMALL button that is disguised as the color of your badge. You push it and it will activate. What it does is alert us in the office, and the guards that there is trouble. Trouble like, patient escape, an injury, a suicide, and such things like that." I nodded at her again, finally finding the small disguised button. This made me feel a little bit safer.

"Do you usually have tons of issues with patients here?"

Suddenly the door burst open behind me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up at who knocked me down, another guard.

"Ma'am, we have an emergency down in the isolation ward. An escape attempt with a possible hostage situation!" he yelled in a deep voice.

The woman came out from behind her desk, I noticed her full uniform. Totally black, solid, slacks and top, with a taser in one pocket and a patient stabilizer syringe in the other. She looked down at me reaching out her hand, "I believe that would be your answer. I'm Claudia by the way. Welcome to Arkham."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

My first not even full hour at my first day of work and bad shit was already happening. Maybe I'm already in too deep...maybe I need to go back home. I had finally brushed myself off and got up off the ground, still seated in the office waiting for Claudia to return. It didn't sound too good out there, honestly. Alarms sounding, people screaming...yelling. I guess this was gonna be the new "normal" environment for me. As normal as you can get in the looney bin that is. The door finally opened, I turned to see if Claudia had returned. "Sorry for that interruption Misses Clark," she said, "I have to do paperwork with the guards now noting the situation, so I'll need to step out again. I wanted to ask you for a favor because the administrator won't be back for another hour - if you think you can handle it." She smirked.

"I can handle anything you throw at me ma'am." I nodded smiling, _well that was a huge bullshit lie. I just about pissed myself hearing what was going on and wanted to make a run for the goddamn door,_ I thought.

"We have a new patient coming in apparently, the guards at check in will be bringing her in, and she will be in restraints so she cannot harm you. Just please tell the guards to wait in here with her, okay?"

I nodded at her. It's just a patient, I'll be dealing with them everyday so I might as well start now. "I need to get used to the patient environment anyways."

"Alright, well I will see you later. But not too much later hopefully," she replied shutting the door. I turned back to face the bare walls behind the desk. I wondered who the new patient was. What her mental state was. What she was being admitted for. Someone's brain to pick at while I waited for actual sessions. Honestly, this could be interesting. Crazy people do tend to tell the best *made up* stories. I giggled and then scolded myself, I should know better. I straightened back up in my seat and heard a hard knock at the door.

"Claudia! Ya knew best friend is here! Open the damn door!" bellowed a guard. I scrambled to the door and greeted him. Oh lovely, the asshole from the hallway.

He scowled at me, "where's Claudia?"

"Hostage situation and suicide attempt in the isolation ward."

"Oh. Ok. Well," he turned to the other two guards, "bring her in boys!"

The other two guards wheeled in a woman, restrained to really what looked like a gurney but wasn't. I couldn't make out her face because she also had a bit of a mask over it.

"Careful," another guard warned, "she's a biter." He laughed deeply, sarcastically. Joy. I was really in crazy town. The guards rolled the woman into a corner, away from me and the desk. The office actually had pretty ample space. Outside I heard a conversation going on between a woman and a man. I turned to look out the window of the door, it was Claudia and the guard who I had ran into in the hall. She nodded her head about something and came back into the office.

"God dammit." she said as she slammed the door shut. She was clearly irritated about something. Maybe the adminstrator wasn't coming back? Or something? I looked at her puzzled. She walked up to the woman restrained to the gurney type mat.

"You're back," she said under her breath. A stifled giggle came out from under the mask. I was still totally lost. Today has been just filled with surprises. And mysteries. Jesus.

A voice screeched out, "hi Clauds, did ya miss me?!" I turned and looked to see where the voice came from. Holy. Shit.

"Misses Quinzel, just because you get FIRED from here doesn't mean you need to pull some crazy bullshit stunt to COME BACK. You're here for Joker, aren't you?"

Another giggle. From the one and only Dr. well now ex Dr. technically, Harleen Quinzel. Arkham's former doctor, who had my position. I felt semi-uneasy. The woman whose job I took was here, not only that, but was in fucking restraints.

"Ya know, I can't be separated from Mistah J too long. I get lonely." she sneered.

Claudia stepped closer and looked Harleen dead in the eye, "Misses Quinzel, don't think for one second that I and Dahlia won't have a close eye on you." _Dahlia? I guess she's the adminstrator. I never actually got her name honestly._

"Ya think ya can keep a close eye on me, think again Clauds. I know my way around this entire building, and Mistah J ALWAYS gets what he wants." She turned her gaze over to me, I noticed her eyes wandering up and down at my body. It made me uneasy even more than before. I rather not get murdered my first day here. Or second. Or third.

"Who's the new girl?"

"That's your replacement, Quinzel. Hopefully she doesn't let Joker escape from Arkham. Like you tried to."

"Tried to? Oh honey, that wasn't a tried to. That was a, I did, and then you caught me, and him. Fired me, and locked him back up. We was just gonna be happy together, start a family, get married..." she trailed off into her day dreamy thoughts.

Claudia grabbed Harleen by her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks together. "Because dating a mental ward patient is a good idea Quinzel. You're as dumb as they come." She let go of her face and put her mask back on.

"Clark, now that our new patient is here I've got to get her checked into the system. Think you can take her to her room?"

"Yes ma'am." I was still uneasy about this entire situation. Now I get to be around two crazy murderers. Lovely. Really, what did I get myself into?

A guard had followed me while taking Harleen down to her room, she was in East B wing, with the other women. Far away from Joker too. Who was on the opposite end of the building.

"Ah yes, 132" I looked up at the guard and unlocked the door with my code. He wheeled Harleen inside. "I think I've got it from here, what's your name by the way?" I asked.

"Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Jackson." I smiled and waved him away. I closed the door behind me.

I walked up to Harleen and pulled her mask off.

"Jesus, I was wonderin when I was gonna get that damn thing off. It made me all kindsa sweaty. Ew!" she squealed.

I laughed quietly.

"So, you're my replacement?" she asked looking me up and down again. It felt like she was drinking in every each of my appearance possible. My curly, shoulder length brown hair. My caramel brown eyes, pale skin. I was short too, only five feet.

"You're pretty cute." she giggled.

 _Cute? I'm not here to be cute, I'm here to work,_ I thought. I figured she was trying to start playing mind games with me. I wasn't having it.

"Misses Quinzel, you know why you're here, right?"

"Because I got in trouble? Which really, was my intended purpose. I'm gonna get my puddin back one way or another."

Of course, stubborness at its finest. She definently had been around Joker way too long.

"You're here because you robbed a bank to start, murdered EVERYONE in the building, and then stole a damn police car."

She smiled. "Some of my finest work, if ya ask me."

I shook my head. "Well, this is your new home. For now, unless we move you somewhere else." I was un-doing her restraints. I wasn't really worried about her at this point. Being around her myself, and getting her vibe, she seemed more or less harmless. And I did have my badge for emergencies.

"Ya know, i'm not goin nowhere without Mistah J, right?"

I scoffed, "I'll see you in the morning Harleen." I said closing the door, and locking it back up.

Jackson came strutting back up to me, "piece of work ain't she?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do. I was here when she still was working here actually. Joker really did a number in fucking up her brain, her way of thinking. Completely. I just hope he doesn't get to you like that. He does have a way of 'charming' people if you will. That he...wants something from." The guard eyed me up and down. I was getting really tired of people doing this, it made me really, really uneasy.

I snapped my fingers at him, "I think I can handle myself. Thanks."

That and the lack of judgement people had for me, pissed me off as well.

I walked into the door of my apartment, kicking off my heels and tossing them on the floor. I sighed, and tossed my keys onto the hall table. I was tired, not entirely drained of energy, but still pretty tired. Not even my first full day at the asylum and so much shit happened all at once. I finally got to meet Dahlia, and Claudia had to give her a run down on what happened when she was gone. Dahlia didn't even blink, as if it were normal day-to-day problems, or really, the daily agenda, in the asylum. I guess I was gonna need to get used to that, seeing as this was my new job. A job I really needed to keep. I look around my small minimialist apartment, _I really need to keep this job, this place needs some decorations, lighting, paint - SOMETHING._ I heard a light tapping on the door breaking me of my thoughts, _I didn't invite anyone over? I also don't know like anyone here in Gotham, for that matter._ I went to my door, looking through the peephole. A tall, black figure stood in front of my door. As if my night couldn't get any better.

I turned the lock, then the knob opening the door.

The tall figure greeted me, "Hello Misses Clark." I raised an eyebrow, _who is this and HOW does he know my name? Everything was getting weirder by the second._

"Yes?" I replied puzzled.

"Bruce Wayne," he said extending his hand, "nice to meet you." I shook his hand, still wondering what he was doing here.

"Can I-uh-help you, Mr. Wayne?"

"Actually, yes you can. Can I come in?"

I looked back at my bare apartment, then him, he seemed harmless, so why not?

I smiled, "Sure." He followed in behind me closing my door and I went into my living room, not yet sitting down.

"I'm here on official business, Misses Clark. You know who I am, right?"

I shook my head, "a random man who came knocking at my door?" He stifled a slight chuckle.

"If that was your thoughts then I would hope you wouldn't just let _any_ random guy into your house, while you're -" he looked around, "yeah, alone."

I didn't think of it until now, Bruce Wayne, his identities had been revealed before, if I remember correctly he was...Batman?

My mouth made an "oh" shape and I looked up at him, he smiled and nodded.

"Now she knows."

"So what business would the Batman have at my house?"

"Good question! Actually, I already know all about you Misses Clark. And we can talk about me later, if you'd like. But right now, you're my top priority."

"I don't see why. Explain."

"Well, you're the new doctor at Arkham, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am. I suppose."

"THAT is why I'm here Misses Clark."

"You can call me Sasha, sir."

He nodded at me, "Sasha, well, Sasha, you see my greatest enemy is in Arkham. As you and well, the entire city of Gotham happen to know. He's referred to as the 'clown prince of crime'?"

 _So he's here about Joker? What would he need to speak to me about in reference to him. I'm just a psychologist, and I'm no Harleen Quinzel. I NEED my job, I won't be letting ANY patient out of the asylum at any time. Period._

"Joker, of course. But why do you need to speak to me about him?"

"Well, after the last incident with Dr. Quinzel -" I cut him off immediately.

"I'm not Dr. Quinzel. Unlike her, I need my job. Have you SEEN my apartment? I'm a small town girl, I need a job. I moved here to Gotham for the purpose of work. And to put my psychology degree to use," I stated sternly crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled at me, why did he think any of this was even remotely a matter to joke about?

Well, what a way of wording things.

"I know you're not, because if you were Joker would end up charming you and molding your mind - or should I say corrupting it, to make you pull a stunt like her too. No, I can tell you have a good head on your shoulders, a strong work ethic, and a desire to help people. Right?"

He could read me like a goddamn book. At least someone got me right today, instead of assuming absolute bullshit.

"Of course. That's the point of my field," I dropped my arms from my chest resting them at my sides. I offered to let him sit on the couch, and I sat down next to him. "Thanks." I smiled to welcome him.

"We just can't have Joker escaping at all. I know Dr. Quinzel is in Arkham now as well, I was the one who got her admitted actually. Just because Joker himself isn't running rampant around Gotham doesn't mean his clown girlfriend needs to also. They're two peas in the craziest pod you'll ever come across. We can't have that running around the city. If anyone tries to convince you otherwise, DON'T fall for it. Charm can be decieving, the two of them are great at it. They will go to ANY length to get what they want, or who they want for that matter." he looked over towards my window and slowly got up.

"I'm really sorry to cut things short, Misses Clark, but I do need to go."

"Of course," I responded walking him back to the door, and opening it.

"Keep yourself safe Misses Clark, Gotham still has some rather than wanted characters running around its streets. But I'm working on it as fast as possible. Have a goodnight." he turned his back, walking away. I shut my door. Things REALLY couldn't get any weirder today. I was probably wrong though. Honestly.

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* _back at Arkham Asylum*_

"I'm so sorry we rushed you yesterday, especially with all the drama that went on, we are going to show you your office and get you squared away here now." Dahlia's words were ringing through my head. Yesterday I actually never got to see my office or anything of the sort, I was too busy dealing with other shit and was sent home after. Short day, still felt relatively long considering all that happened. Dahlia and I walked to the end of the hall away from the offices. "So, this is your office. We do keep it away from the adminstration and reception, of course. Not so much for a 'patient confidentiality' because well, we deal with the mentally unstable, but so you feel like you have enough personal space to do your work without interruptions. Any time a patient comes in for therapy, they're usually restrained, and they are always escorted to and from by a guard." She set the keys down on the table. I looked around the room, relatively small windows that were barred of course to avoid possible escapes. The table was metal, as were the chairs, _how am I suppose to be remotely comfortable while doing my sessions?_ I noticed a locked door in a corner. "I also forgot to mention, the room we're in now, IS the therapy room and only the therapy room. Behind that door, is your office. We try to keep your safety in mind, as well as patient records private of course from other patients. We needn't any prying eyes where they don't belong." I walked over to the door, she picked up the ring of keys and followed in suite.

 _click, click._

As she unlocked the door I began to drink in my new atmosphere. The place I would be spending a great majority of my time. A nice mahogany bookshelf was against one of the walls. A matching mahogany desk sat close to it in the center of the room with a small call button to page for patients to come in. I ran my fingers along the desk to feel its finish, _super smooth_ , I thought. There was also a rather large office chair behind the desk, that looked more comfortable than what was advertised to me in the therapy room. "So, this is it." she chirped while also looking around the room. "I know it's not much, but feel free to add your own personal touches if you wish. This is where you'll spend most of your time of course, we prefer you not take your work home with you - in any form or fashion." She became stern towards the end of her statement, probably referring back to the Quinzel/Joker incident.

I looked over at her, "Dahlia, I can promise you that won't happen with me. I NEED this job -"

"I prefer actions over words, Misses Clark. Please do not dissapoint me." she retorted. I nodded. "Remember your key code for the doors, your office and the therapy room have the same code you chose your first day with Claudia. I apologize for my lack of prescense my lunch was a bit longer than I intended it to be. I'm the only one who has keys in this building, and no one but me has access to them. That's why everyone has key codes. So, don't forget yours. I'll leave you to settle in." She turned and strolled out of the room, closing the therapy room door behind her.

The office was pretty minimalist, but so was my own apartment. I sat my laptop bag and suitcase down on my new desk. _Absolutely no windows in here? Jesus._ The space was pretty gloomy, but oh well. I sighed, and unlatched my suitcase. I reached in and pulled out my new name plate, I hadn't had one made until I began to practice with my degree. It made me feel important, as silly as it sounded.

I then heard a blip from the therapy room door and looked through my open office door to see who it was.

"Misses Clark," Jackson's deep voice bellowed through the room. "We have a patient who's wanting to meet his new doctor. You'll be _pleased_ to meet him I'm sure." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Of course." I replied, closing my office door.

"He's down in isolation." Jackson held the therapy room door open for me, closing it behind him. I hadn't been giving much of a tour of Arkham, considering I _would_ be spending most of my time in my office like Dahlia said it didn't matter much. I looked around as we continued on our way, the isolation ward had eight rooms, a couple feets length away from each other. The doors were solid metal, bolted, with one small opening for food trays more than likely. No windows either, which was understandable.

 _Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

A screeching laugh echoed in my ears. Apparently the rooms don't muffle much noise, sadly. I already knew who I was about to have the "pleasure" of meeting. Someone I rather not have met already, but knew I needed to to do my job. He was going to be one of my main therapy patients - naturally. Jackson keyed his door code into the pad, it squeaked loudly as it opened.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Looking straight at me, with a smile on his pale white painted face, was the Joker.

"The new doctor...mmm..." he clicked his tongue at me. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"You can call me Dr. Clark. I'm the new psychologist."

"Of course, of course." he walked over to me. Jackson was still at the door, standing behind me.

"Oh, my best friend. Mr. guard. I call you that since I don't know your real name!" he yelled at Jackson.

Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's usually antagonistic like that."

"Oh, my, no not antagonistic!" he stifled a laugh. "Just, honest." Joker was standing right in front of me at this point.

"What is it you needed, Joker? I do have patients to take care of. And if you have me here just to play mind games, then I'm leaving-" I turned to walk out, Jackson was already in the hallway. A cold hand reached out to me. I turned and looked Joker dead in the eye.

"Darling," he rubbed his thumb against my arm, "I just hope to make your...stay as comfortable as possible." I yanked my arm away and scowled at him. "Whatever you mean by that I'm not sure, nor do I really care honestly." I followed Jackson out the door, letting him close it and lock Joker back inside.

 _Just wait and you'll find out! I'm a man of mystery honey! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

"I'm going back to my office now, I've got work to do. Files to read over, etc." I said to Jackson. He nodded in understanding.

I noticed a new piece of paper on my desk, more like a packet actually. It was a new patient pysch evaluation packet, more than likely for Harleen. I quickly skimmed it over, and I was right. I knew every new patient had to go through a psych evaluation within the first the days of admission, to know what procedures, treatments, and precautions needed to be taken. Each patient of course, was unique in their own psycho way. I flipped all the pages back over, and pressed down on my call button. _"I need a guard to bring Harleen Quinzel to my office, for psych evaluation."_ The guards didn't carry walkies, or anything to really reply back to me, so I waited for a few minutes.

 _knock, knock._

I went over to the therapy room door, it was a guard I hadn't yet met. A muscularly built, Mexican looking man with raven black hair and a five o'clock shadow. "I got what ya ordered, doc." he chuckled.

"Nice to see ya again, doc! Did ya miss me?!" Harleen giggled. I scowled back at her crossing my arms over my chest, I tilted my chin upwards.

"I've got it from here." I looked towards the guard. He nodded and pushed Harleen inside.

"Have fun, doc." he retorted, walking away.

I motioned towards a chair, "You know the drill, Harleen. You've been here, worked here, if you could call it that here before anyways."Her smile immediately dropped and turned into a glare. She shuffled over to the chair, and I sat down across from her.

"So, you know, within the first three days of admission we do our psych evaluation of each patient."

She scoffed back, "of course. It's protocol."

"Well since you know so much, should I just let you fill out yourself?" I smirked and shoved the packet towards her. She tried reaching for it, but I yanked it back before she had a chance. She was still a damn straight jacket, she had zero chance. And I wouldn't give her it even then.

"Was that really called for, doc?" She pouted.

"Harleen, this is MY office now, MY therapy room. I'm in charge now, not you. Not anymore. You fucked up that opportunity. And I know why you're here. We all know." I said sternly.

She giggled back at me. "Of course everyone knows, Mistah J and I are a match...made in hell."

I began thumbing through the evaluation packet, scribbling down notes in the personality section. _Stubborn, persistent, determined...signs of histronic disorder, OCD..._

I looked up at Harleen. "So, something I'm noticing among the lot of you criminally insane patients here have nicknames."

Harleen shot me a wide grin, "I was wondering when ya would ask me for my NEW name! It's not Harleen anymore, it hasn't been since I fell in love with Mistah J..." she trailed off. I snapped my fingers in her face, "Right. I go by Harley Quinn now, but you can just call me Harley!" she giggled.

Harley was a lot easier to say than Harleen each time, her name was a mouthful. I turned back another page to finish my psych evaluation notes, the ones I needed to do with the patient present. I scrawled and scribbled a couple more sentences down.

"Well doc, looks like we're done here, ya?" Harley chirped. I glanced up at her, setting down my pen. I removed my reading glasses, "You can call me Dr. Clark, or Misses Clark. Harleen, Harley, whichever, you need to understand one thing. We are not friends, acquantinces, anything of the like or sort. This is strictly a patient/doctor relationship, that's all it will ever be." She rose from her seat, leaning down over the table, and she whispered,

"That's such a shame...I could have so...much fun with a pretty little thing like yaself...doc." She licked her lips teasingly. I glared back at her.

"And I don't do mind games. Or flattery." I then heard a knock at the door.

"Doctor! You about done? It's almost time for dinner. As much as these creatins needn't a meal, we gotta feed em!" the guard yelled through the door.

"Yes, we're finished. Come in and get her." A lock click sounded from the door opening and unlocking, the same guard from earlier wandered inside and grabbed Harley. As they turned to walk out she shot back at me,

"I'll convince ya otherwise, doc." She winked.

I didn't know what she was trying to accomplish, but flattery from patients definently wasn't going to work. From her nor Joker.


End file.
